End
by KeiraLogan
Summary: Hemos pasado por demasiado. Tantos años sufriendo e hiriéndonos el uno al otro tenía que llegar a alguna parte... ¿no crees?


Hola a todos~

Este es mi primer Shizaya, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien jajaja.

Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Shizuo, prácticamente no hay diálogos.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Aún recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro la primera vez que nos vimos. Y recuerdo perfectamente mi reacción a ello. Y las consecuencias.

Pensé que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, alguien que me sacase de mis casillas nada más verle. Hacías que me pusiera violento, y eso te encantaba. Podía verlo en tu rostro, tus gestos, tu sonrisa. Tu mirada. Y eso me enfadaba más aún.

Aquella vez, nos peleamos, y los destrozos fueron grandes, aunque no tantos comparados con los que llegarían después. Todos los días venías a mí, y todos los días acabábamos peleando. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que nos hemos peleado desde la primera. Shinra trató de detenernos al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo imposible. Empezó a apartarse de nosotros cada vez que nos encontrábamos, pero a una distancia prudencial para poder observar. Siempre fue raro ese hombre...

El tiempo pasó, pelea tras pelea. Un año de instituto, otro... Pero aún no lo habíamos terminado cuando me propusiste aquello.

Puedo vislumbrarlo perfectamente en mi cabeza. Tú, acercándote a mí, en la azotea del instituto. La expresión de tu rostro, totalmente distinta a las veces anteriores. Sí, había diversión en él, pero otro sentimiento se sobreponía a los demás. "Vamos, Shizu-chan, divirtámonos" fueron las palabras que salieron de tus labios, curvados en una suave sonrisa.

Hasta que no tuve tus labios pegados a los míos no me di cuenta de a qué te referías.

Esa piel tan suave...

Las peleas que habíamos mantenido tantas veces poco a poco se fueron sustituyendo por encuentros en la azotea del instituto, encuentros que al principio no significaron nada para ninguno de los dos, encuentros llenos de pasión y fuego. Aun así, de cara al público seguíamos siendo los mismos. Tan sólo cambiábamos al cruzar esa puerta.

El tiempo pasó. Terminamos el instituto, y cada uno siguió su camino. Pasaron dos años completos hasta que te volví a ver, de pie en un paso elevado, mirándome fijamente. No recuerdo haber corrido hasta ti, pero en un momento te tenía frente a mi, mi respiración completamente agitada. Las palabras negándose a salir.

"Volvemos a vernos, Shizu-chan."

Cuánto habías cambiado. No solo tu ropa y tus rasgos, también tu forma de moverte, tu forma de hablar, tu forma de mirarme. Pero no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo yo también había cambiado. Dos años son dos años.

Aquella noche acabamos en un hotel cercano, de nuevo piel contra piel. No recordaba lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

"Esto no es como antes, ¿verdad, Shizu-chan? Ya no es como hace dos años."

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era verdad. Aquello ya no era un simple juego, o una forma de diversión. Ya no podíamos hacer lo mismo de antes. Ambos lo sabíamos bien.

Durante un tiempo, a espaldas de los demás, comenzamos a convivir. Al principio fue difícil, al fin y al cabo nos habíamos odiado durante mucho tiempo, quisimos matarnos el uno al otro, y esas cosas no se olvidan, por mucho que estés saliendo con esa persona a la que has odiado durante tanto tiempo.

Aun así, las cosas fueron mejor de lo que pensábamos. Lo único difícil fue que no nos descubriesen. Pero de alguna forma, lo conseguimos.

De todas formas... algunas cosas relacionadas con tu trabajo me hacían dudar a cada momento sobre lo que sentías por mí, si era tan solo una diversión, si en realidad me usabas como un juguete, o de si me querías cerca para acabar conmigo cuando te pareciese. Sabía que durante mucho tiempo me tratabas como un monstruo tratando de ser humano, y no me fiaba de ti.

No estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo hice.

La desconfianza siguió creciendo, pero traté de ocultarla por todos los medios. Aunque creo que lo sabías de sobra. Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? Que dudaba de ti.

Pero el tiempo pasó de nuevo, y las cosas siguieron bien.

Un año más tarde, comenzaron las peleas. O más bien dicho, las retomamos. Por un lado quería matarte. Por otro lado temía hacerte daño. Temía que volvieras a odiarme.

Y todo esto se reflejaba cada noche. Las marcas en tu suave piel se volvieron incontables. Tal vez aún ahora tengas alguna.

Pero nunca te quejaste, nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Tal vez no querías perderme? ¿O no querías herirme? ¿O era simplemente por puro masoquismo? Nunca te lo pregunté. Nunca lo sabré, ¿verdad?

Durante un tiempo, las cosas se calmaron. No recuerdo muy bien el porqué, pero volvimos a nuestras vidas cotidianas. Tú con tu trabajo, yo con el mío. Pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidar todo lo sucedido entonces. Evitábamos el tema, y poco a poco comenzamos a distanciarnos.

Cómo me arrepiento de ello, de no haberte retenido durante más tiempo.

Al cabo de un año, volviste a desaparecer. Lo dimos todo por terminado. Ya no había nada entre nosotros, aunque los sentimientos seguían ahí. Aún soy capaz de sentirlos. ¿Eres capaz de ello tú también, Izaya? Es algo que siempre me he preguntado. Actualmente, aún me lo pregunto.

Mientras te miro a los ojos.

Los días pasaron, y no volví a verte. Sentía la soledad más cerca que nunca. Los sentimientos que entonces tenía, parecían haberse extinguido casi del todo. Aún los notaba, pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, como si me quemasen vivo. Lo que sentía por ti era demasiado intenso. Tal vez incluso llegué a perderme de vista a mi mismo a causa de aquella intensidad. Dudo mucho que vuelva a sentir como entonces.

¿O tal vez...?

Me volviste loco, me cambiaste. Me hiciste mostrar lados de mí que no conocía. Y todo eso, con tan solo una frase, con tan solo un gesto, años atrás, en el instituto. Nunca pensé que eso cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Pasó otro año. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que volvieses a mí. Pero una vez más, volví a verte. Justo delante de mí. Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia donde estabas. Mi segundo impulso fue el de querer matarte.

Aquella expresión no era la misma de siempre. Esta vez era completamente diferente. Oscura. Distante. Retorcida.

Me dejaste confuso, pero todo eso despertó de nuevo el odio que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de mi mente. Nada más gritar tu nombre, nada más arrancar la primera señal, tu rostro volvió a mostrar la misma expresión de felicidad que la primera vez. ¿A caso lo echabas de menos? ¿El odio en mi mirada? ¿Mi fuerza? ¿Dejaste pasar todo este tiempo solo para eso?

Más preguntas que quedarán sin respuesta. Hay tantas ya...

Y volvimos a pelear. Una pelea como nunca antes había tenido. Una pelea en la que di todo lo que tenía. Aun así, no fui capaz de acabar contigo.

Acabamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, la respiración agitada. Heridas por doquier. Pero la sonrisa nunca se borró de tu rostro.

La conversación fue breve, tan solo un par de frases.

"¿Has llegado ya a tu límite, Shizu-chan?"

"No tengo límite. Lo sabes."

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Hasta que diste media vuelta y huiste.

¿Por qué? Respóndeme. Aunque sé que nunca lo harás.

Tu expresión sigue siendo la misma. Aunque ahora te encuentres en una posición delicada, siempre me mirarás de la misma forma. ¿No me responderás ni siquiera ahora, que tengo tu vida en mis manos?

-Nunca lo haré.

Te miro, me das asco. Eres un despojo humano con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con la espalda pegada a la pared, delante de mí.

-Oh, vamos, Shizu-chan, ¿de verdad esperas que te responda? ¿Qué más da si lo hago? ¿A caso me dejarás ir si te digo que aún te quiero?

Apreté los dientes y cerré los dedos un poco más en torno a su cuello. Su mirada seguía siendo arrogante, carente de miedo.

-Tan solo quiero saberlo. Tal vez si me respondes te mate más rápido.

No respondió. Ambos permanecimos en silencio un momento más. Mirándonos. Me retaba con la mirada, pero en el fondo parecía saber que no iba a poder hacer nada.

-Dímelo, Izaya.

Pareció dudar. Lo vi. Lo sentí. Y cuando por fin lo escuché, sentí alivio.

-Sí.

Por supuesto, yo sentía lo mismo. Después de tantos años, de tantas peleas, de tantas heridas, seguía queriéndole. Pero sabía que sería totalmente imposible continuar donde lo habíamos dejado.

Parecía que hubiésemos sido creados para luchar eternamente el uno contra el otro. El amor no entraba en los cálculos.

Pero por alguna razón, fui incapaz de seguir adelante. No quise reconocer el por qué de mis actos. No quise pensar en ello. Simplemente me aparté.

-Vete.

Por una vez, me hiciste caso.

Desde ahora en adelante, juro que seguiré odiándote, que seguiré tratando de matarte. Tú harás o mismo, ¿verdad?.

Al fin y al cabo, esos sentimientos de odio y desprecio no pueden ignorarse, no pueden dejarse de lado.

Por mucho que te quiera, por mucho que desee estar contigo, ambos sabemos que no podemos. No es algo que podamos decidir por nosotros mismos. Es algo que tiene que ocurrir, y sabemos que nunca más pasará. Desearía volver a ese año que compartimos en paz... Tal vez tú desees lo mismo.

¿Pero sabes una cosa? Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Por eso he decidido, Izaya, que este es el fin.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero vuestros reviews matándome! xDDDD


End file.
